The goal of this Phase II SBIR project is to design, develop, test and demonstrate clinical use of a lightweight, low cost, head mounted perimeter (apparatus for visual field test). The HMDField device integrates commercial off-the-shelf hardware components (high performance head mounted display and eye tracker), and an interactive computer program for data collection. The software is designed for a personal computer and permits implementation of a variety of testing strategies and test stimuli. The apparatus allows the patient an unprecedented freedom of movement of the head and body, thus minimizing or even eliminating the stress and fatigue common with the conventional visual field testing systems. Eye tracker enables real-time monitoring of fixation (gaze direction). In the novel visual grasp mode, it is used to capture responses to the light stimuli, thus providing hands-free and highly intuitive mode of operation that relies on the visual grasp reflex. Following successful Phase I feasibility demonstration, Phase II effort will concentrate on development of a fully functional production prototype of the HMDField apparatus, including hardware and software integration, and on clinical tests of its utility in diagnosis of glaucoma. Acceptance of this novel device by patients and clinicians will also be evaluated. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The visual field test is one of the basic diagnostic tools of ophthalmology and optometry and is especially useful in the detection of glaucoma. The visual field test, if easily administered, would also have great use in neurosurgery and general medicine. The HMDField device proposed here is a major step in simplifying the test procedure and in making it more user-friendly. Low weight, freedom of movement and hands-free operation are of particular importance for the elderly and for disabled and/or immobilized patients. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]